


Two admins

by Lou_The_Random_Bean



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, admingrianandadminxisuma, grisuma - Freeform, shipfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_The_Random_Bean/pseuds/Lou_The_Random_Bean
Summary: Xisumavoid is overworking himself with Admin duties when Grian encourages him to take a break and reminds him that he was once an admin too
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Xisumavoid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	Two admins

“X, you should really take a break! You’ve been at this for over 6 hours now”

He jumps at the charming voice coming from behind him and suddenly notices a cup of tea in front of him, when did that get there? It’s still steaming so not long but how did he not notice it arrive? Then the words register, 6 hours? He sat down about half an hour ago, didn’t he?

He turns in his chair to see his boyfriend frowning down at him and reaches for his hand. “I’m sorry G, I didn’t realise it had been that long, I just wanted to get this fixed, these lighting glitches have been causing so much trouble for everyone”

Grian pulls Xisuma in with a resigned smile. “I know you’re worried about everyone X. that’s why you make such a great admin. But you won’t be able to help anyone if you overwork yourself like this”

Xisuma snuggles into Grian’s chest, breathing in deeply, he hadn’t realised until now just how tired he was. Grian smelled like the jungle they both lived in and he allowed the smell to sooth him before he pulled back a little to look at his boyfriend. “I know, I’m glad you’re here to make me take a break every now and then” Grian kissed the top of his head gently then pulled him back in “You could ask for my help with this stuff you know, I realise I’m not that familiar with the latest updates but I have been an admin before”

X frowned, he really should ask for Grian’s help more, but he was so used to handling that responsibility on his own that he sometimes forgot that there was someone who could help him, someone who had once been a very capable admin. With how mischievous Grian was it could sometimes be hard to imagine him taking on the responsibility of an admin, but X knew he could be plenty serious when it was needed. He remembered Grian telling him about his past, one quiet night as they laid together. He told him about how happy he’d been in his previous world with his old friends. He talked about being taken, how he eventually escaped, but not before his previous world was destroyed and all his friends killed. He talked about the many different worlds he passed through until he met Mumbo, who asked X if they could invite him to join the hermits. It had been hard for Grian to talk about all if it and X had held him close and gently wiped away the tears when they came.

A hand running through his hair brought X out of his musings and he smirked to himself as he had an idea, he pulled back slowly then suddenly twirled Grian around and pulled him down to sit in his lap. His boyfriend let out a little squeak as he landed and X chuckled into Grian’s neck, enjoying the way he shivered a little as he did so. “How about helping me now?” Grian shivered again as X whispered into his ear. He turned in X’s lap, face flushed and a familiar teasing smirk on his lips. “how about I help you have a proper break first, then I’ll help you with the coding?” he closed the last bit of distance between them, X pulled him closer as their lips touched and thought to himself how happy he was that Grian had found his way into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction, any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated


End file.
